Confession
by AnonymousFreeLander
Summary: When Elsa starts to grow feelings she isn't sure of, she decides to shut Anna out again. But it doesn't last long as Anna confronts her. Elsa has no choice but to confess. Who knew Anna won't be the only person Elsa would need to confess too? Elsanna
1. 1) Beginning of Everything

A/N:

This is my FIRST EVER fanfiction. So please, be nice :'(

I know My english is pretty terrible, it is not my native language.

But enjoy! and plz leave reviews!

Elsa's POV

After I got back to Arendelle, everything seemed to get better. The gates were open everyday, Arendelle was back to it's original season. The smiles returned to people of Arendelle, occasional ice skating session in the castle lifted people's moods. Apparently Hans of the Southern Isle got his punishment, he was forced to be stripped his right and authority as prince and had to work as a servant for a year. He deserved it. No matter how greedy someone can be, what he did was unjust. Olaf never changed. His optimistic thinking never left him I guess. He was Arendelle's mascot you could say. Everybody was fascinated by him, and he was everybody's favourite. Kristof and Sven continued what they were doing, except he ran a business with 100s of people working under him. Sven was the "commander" of the reindeers. I granted him the business as a repay of what he did for me and Anna. Also, I couldn't say no when Anna was practically begging me. It's a shame that things didn't work out between him and Anna, but I was glad that Kristof wasn't one of those guys who abandons their ex. They are best friends now. Kristof is a good guy. As for Anna…. she pretends that she hasn't changed, that everything is fine, but I can see it. She was broken. Every night I sat by her door. She was crying. From nightmare or just crying I didn't know. I feel useless and sound of her crying aches my heart every time. I wish I could open the door and embrace her with anything I can offer, but something inside me stops me. Something tells me that I will lose control. Control of what? I don't know.

I close my journal and head out to the hallway. At the same time, Anna comes out of her room, her face filling with smile as she sees my face. I can't help but to smile as well, as I see her beautiful, freckled face. "Elsa! ahem.. I mean, my queen." She bowed. I laughed and raised her chin with my hand. "No need for that Anna. I am your sister." Anna smiled and grabbed my arm. We walked down the hallway. "So Elsa, do you want to do something?" She asked full of excitement. "Anna… I am sorry, but I got dukes from different places to meet." The smile disappeared from Anna's face and was replaced by a sad face. "Oh….. ok…. it's alright, I'll see you later than." She let go of me and walked away. I watched her walk away in pain, as I forced myself to walk in to the meeting room.

few hours later.

"For the thousand times, No!" I shouted. The duke of Howerton shouted back, "Queen Elsa, think this through, we might be your only country willing to trade with you!" By the thought of that, I hesitated. 'What happen if I can't get anyone else? Arendelle will fall. All because of me.' However, something inside me, not the same one that told me not to enter Anna's room, this time, something different was telling me to say no. "I am sorry, but I think you should leave. My business with you is finished." His face showed sign of surprise, as if he expected to return with confirmation of an agreed deal. That spurred me on, to keep my attitude. I simply turned my back and walked out. There was no way that I was going to give up the one that mattered to me most. One reason why I keep breathing. One that I loved like no other. I was not going to give up Anna to someone else.

I closed the door behind me and as soon as the door closed, I leaned on it, panting. 'What is this feeling that I am feeling?' Something deep inside me, was swelling up. Something tells me I know what it is. What kind of feeling I am feeling. 'Conceal it. Don't feel it.' I thought to myself. As I was about to head to my room, in the distance I saw Anna. She was leaning against my door. I walked towards her. Seeing me, she sprung up, and she hugged me. "Elsa! Thank god, I was so bored! Kristof was with his troll family and Olaf was too busy with kids!" Warm feeling grew inside me. I was hugging back, but I could feel the tension rising between me. I broke the hug, pushing her away. "Anna please, I am too tired to play with you. Let me be." Pain went across her face. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" "No Anna, I told you I am just tired." She grabbed my wrist. I let out a small moan. "You can't fool me Elsa, something is bothering you! We promised each other that we won't keep secrets from each other!" I try to yank myself free, but it's no use. "Anna…" "No! You are not shutting me out again! I've had enough with you shutting me out! Nothing changed after the incident! You are still avoiding me! Why is that Elsa? Why!" I couldn't take it anymore. Now, the things that I wasn't sure of moments ago, was somehow clear.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I cut her off. I could feel tears swelling up. "I am ashamed of myself, every time I shut you out, I left you alone, no one to comfort you when mom and dad died! I almost killed you! Yet you sacrifice yourself for me! I don't deserve you Anna! Every night, it kills me when you cry. It kills me that I am not there with you. It kills me every fucking time when I see your face not smiling. I love you Anna. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it!" Tears were falling, I buried my face in my hands, sobbing. "Elsa…" She grabbed my chin, and held it up. She was crying also, but she was… smiling. Confusion filled my mind. Then, in that dead of the moment, she kissed me. It was not one of those sisterly kisses we gave each other when we were young. This, this was a proper kiss that lovers give each other. My eyes were wide in shock. Anna's eyes were closed, and as time passed, mine eventually closed as well. We pulled back, gasping for air. We both smiled at each other, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Oh Elsa… How long have I been waiting? I knew I was in love with you ever since that day. Something was holding me back from Kristof. It took me a while, but I realised it was you." I was smiling, tears running down my face. We embraced each other in warm, tight hug and I whispered, "I love you Anna." She whispered back. "I love you too Elsa." Then we let it go.

Few Hours Later

I woke up to find Anna lying beside me. She was resting her head on my breast, and I realised we were both naked. Sudden sense of panic started to overwhelm me. 'Did anyone hear us? See us? What are we going to do if someone found out? They would kill us.' Then I looked at my lovely sister. My lover. She had smiles on her face as she was sleeping like a baby. I also realised that for the first time in forever, Anna slept without having nightmares or crying. I couldn't help myself but smile, as I brushed her hair behind her ears. All the worries suddenly disappeared and got replaced by thoughts of reassurance. I loved her, and I am willing to risk everything if it meant that I could be with Anna. I would leave the kingdom, the right as queen if it meant we had our rights to be together. As I was thinking, Anna started to wake up. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly. "Good morning beautiful." I said. Anna smiled. "Last night, was amazing." She said. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet. She was beautiful. I was so glad that last night had happened. "So…" Anna asked. "What now?" I smiled at her. Kissing her again gently, I said "It's the beginning of everything."


	2. 2) Good Guy Kristof

Next few weeks were magical. Anna was now my lover, and we were both enjoying the secret we shared. It was bit pain in the ass when it came to sneaking out at night, be careful to not be seen by any guards, and to be silent as much as possible during the night. Every morning, I would silently leave the bed, leaving a gentle kiss on Anna's forehead. I get ready for the daily routine, hours after hours of paperwork Anna and making her happy being my only motivation. People seem to suspect nothing, as they are just happy that we seemed to be best friends like we used to be before when we were young. After finishing the first pile of papers, I decided to go out for a walk in the garden. All the pressure that was on me, all the doubts, all the worries disappeared after the confession. I felt so much better I even thought to myself, 'Why didn't I confess earlier?' I shook my head thinking how ridiculous I am, when I notice something in the distance. Anna was there with her best friend Kristof. They were both laughing. They seemed like they were having fun. Anna was telling him some kind of story, which Kristof was listening carefully to. Then sudden sense of guilt overwhelmed me. No matter if they had broken up, Kristof still loved Anna. I knew that there was no one else that loved Anna more than Kristof other than possibly myself or our parents. My current relationship with Anna made me feel that I stole Anna from Kristof, that I am the one that ended the possibility of having an heir for the throne of Arendelle. Kristof deserved to know. He possibly was one of the only people who would understand and listen. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to join them right there. Instead, I watched them in distance. However, I knew. It has to be done soon or later.

Few hours later

There was a gentle knock on my door. I knew exactly who it was. I breathed in and out, making myself calm, and called out. "Come in!" "ELSAAAA~" I stepped back in surprise as Anna jumped at me. "Anna? I thought you were…. Never mind. What's up?" She tilted her head sideways, confused. "What do you mean? We promised that we would go skating when you were done with the paperworks!" 'Shit.' I completely forgot. As I was thinking of an excuse to somehow avoid it, gentle but more loud knocks were there. 'Shit' I thought to myself. "Who could that be? Come in!" Anna shouted. The door opened. Tall blonde man entered the room. "Elsa? I mean… your majesty, you requested me?" It was Kristof who entered the room. Anna stood there, slowly turning towards me, look of confusion on her face. "What is he doing here?" I sighed, and told her, "I… I umm… thought he should know about you know… So I was gonna… you know…" Anna looked at me in disbelief. "And you didn't think to tell me first? It's not just you Elsa, It's me as well!" "Umm…" We both turned to look at him, who was just standing there, in the middle of the room. Anna looked at me with a death stare, as if trying to say, 'I will deal with you later.' I simply smiled awkwardly, as if I was trying to say, 'Sorry.' "Kristof, please sit down, we need to talk." Anna said. "Oh no." said Kristof. "Am I getting dumped again?" We couldn't help but laugh a little. Kristof always made people smile. "No Kristof you are not getting dumped again. Well, sort of."

"I wish there was an easier way of doing this." I said. "Well maybe, there would have been if we discussed first!" Anna said. I ignored her, and continued. "Kristof, I am not sure if you have noticed or not, but Anna and I…" I reached and grabbed her hand. "We love each other." I was waiting for a response. Realising that there was none, I continued. "You have been the best guy I have ever known Kristof. You risked yourself in danger, trying to save Anna. I know there isn't anyone else in the world that loves Anna as much as you do Kristof. I thought that you deserved to… well, know." I looked at Anna, who gave me a approving nod. We stared at Kristof, who was looking at our hands. The room was silent, and I could only hear my heartbeat. I was hoping in my head, 'Please Kristof'. "All right!" My jaws dropped. "I am really happy for you guys!" exclaimed Kristof. "You… are not mad?" Anna asked, also surprised. "Why would I be? Anna, you are my best friend, and Elsa, yes I still do love her. But I can't intervene anything between you guys. I am not that kind of guy that hold grudges." We both stared at him, not believing what we heard. "And, I am guessing I am supposed to keep this a secret." We smiled, and we each sat next to him, and gave him a warm hug. Good Guy Kristof.

Few hours later

"Well, that went well." Anna said. We were both in our bed. "Yeah." Something was still bothering me though. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked, sincerely hoping she would say no. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me before. But, I forgive you." Smile appeared on my face, and I leaned into kiss her. As we pulled back, she told me. "It's a shame though." "What?" I asked.

"I am not gonna have a proper wedding."


	3. 3) Hell, Why not?

A/N

If you are a Tangled fan, you might like this chapter!

"I am not gonna have a proper wedding."

I froze. My heart started thumping. Not noticing, Anna continued. "You know, no proposal, no public announcement, no rings, anything." I stayed silent. Anna seemed to realise my reaction, then she started to try to make me less… well.. uncomfortable. "I mean, of course that's also a good thing, cause…. you don't need to worry about the vows and you know…. umm… keeping composure and stuff like that. You know I am always too hyped to do that you know? Elsa…?" I honestly couldn't really hear her. I was overwhelmed by thoughts inside my head. 'It's everybody's dream to get married… of course.' Anna started look worried. I turned towards her, I grabbed her hand, and said, "Anna, you don't need to hold back because of me. If you want to pursue your normal life, let it happen… if you want to have a proper marriage, you can have it. I won't stop you. I want you to be happy. I am not sure if I ever told you this, but you being happy makes me happier than anything else." I looked down. Tears were swelling up, realising what Anna wanted. "Oh… Elsa. You got it all wrong!" I looked up, "I am?" She hugged me, and I hugged her back, burying my face on her shoulder. "Elsa, when I said it's a shame, it meant that it's a shame that I won't be able to do it with you. If we were not… Queen and Princess, it would have been easier to tolerate for people around us. Sometimes I wish we could run away, you know, leave the kingdom." I pulled back, pain in my heart. "Anna, as much as I would love to do that, you know that unless we get caught or there is a back up of who would rule Arendelle, we can't do that. We won't allow ourselves to do it." Anna looked down. She knew I was right.

The Next Day

I was at my study, ready to start my daily routine of paperwork after paperwork. Thoughts from last night didn't leave me alone, I was keep thinking of how Anna seemed to be in pain. It made me feel useless, it drained my energy. Then I noticed something. There was an envelope on my desk, it was an envelope from Corona. I opened it, reading the content. 'Dear Queen of Arendelle, We wish that you and your sister, Princess Anna would show up next monday, as you are invited to our wedding. It would be an honour if you would come. Regards, Rapunzel and Eugene from Corona.' "I will go pick the dresses." "Ah!" I jumped, looking back. There was Anna, with a smile on her face. "Anna! Goodness me, you scared me!" Anna giggled. "Sorry! We are going right?" She asked, full of excitement. Without thinking, I replied. "I don't know Anna, I have so much work to do, and I thought they were already married." "No, they were together, but they weren't married yet." Anna replied with sadness in her voice. I sighed. "All right Anna. Let's go." She looked up smile on her face once again. "Oh yay! Come on Elsa! Let's go get the dress!" Before I knew, I was stripped naked in the changing room.

Next Monday

"Anna, I am still not sure if this dress is alright…" Anna frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? You look GORGEOUS!" "Anna, today isn't about me. It's about them." I was wearing a dress that looked somewhat similar to my usual dress made by me, except it was tighter, and the dress was cut much higher. My dress was sky-blue, which made it even more… well… Shiny. Anna, raising her eyebrow, said, "Flattered?" "I feel eyes on me Anna!" Anna herself was wearing a turquoise coloured dress, which showed off her beauty. She held my arm, saying, "Don't worry Elsa, I will protect you." After saying hello and greetings from countless princes from all over the world, Anna and I found our seat, and sat down. I looked around the place. The hall was beautifully decorated. there were flowers everywhere, the hall was beautifully lit, the symbol of corona, the sun, was drawn all over the place. I looked over to Eugene's family (?) and friends, and shrieked by the sight of bandits. But realising they were all friendly, I let my guard down.

The wedding finally started, as Eugene entered the hall. People started clapping, and Eugene's friends were all cheering. I giggled at sight of some of them crying. I looked over at Anna, who was awestruck, as if looking at a fairytale prince. I couldn't help myself but to laugh. I looked at Eugene. He was tall, handsome and well built. He still had a bit of rogue look, but he looked good enough to be a prince. He easily walked all the way to the front. The music started, and everybody stood up. The door opened, and a man and his girl, who was about to become someone else's girl, walked in. I must say, she was beautiful. Somehow she reminded me of Anna, big eyes, full of excitement, beautiful face, and compared to Anna, she had more dark coloured brunette hair. Her dress was beautiful, her headpiece was so long, it fell back and was dragging on the floor. It looked like as if it was her hair.

We sat down again, watching the ceremony. I looked over at Anna, who was just staring at them. I looked back at them and started to imagine. What it would be like if it was Anna and I who were on there. We would stand looking straight at each other, saying our vows. We will then say that we do in fact that we will love each other until death part us. Then I would unveil her, and kiss her soft lips, forever being together. The sound of cheer and clap snapped me out of my fantasy, and I realised that Rapunzel and Eugene was kissing. I stood up, clapping. I looked at Anna once again, and the newly wed couple. I shrugged.

"Why the hell not?"


	4. 4) Preparation

"You want me to WHAT?" Exclaimed Kristof. "Shhh!" I hushed. He looked around and said, "I am sorry. But seriously?" I smiled, amused by his innocence. "Yes, Kristof. I want you to do it. There wasn't anyone else that came to my mind that suited this better than you." Kristof rushed back and forth, talking to Sven. "What should I do Sven?" He changed his voice so it seemed like Sven was talking to him. "I think you should take it." So this was what Anna meant, that he could actually, 'talk' to Sven. It was somehow fascinating yet… disturbing. "But it's going to be so weird!" Replied Kristof. "But you will break her heart!" replied Sven/Kristof. "Sometimes I really don't like you." Smile appeared on my face. "So you will do it?" I asked full of joy. Kristof sighed. "Yes I will. Are we done?" He was turning to the door. "Actually! Not really…" I called out. Kristof turned back, suspicious look on his face. "What do you mean?" Silly smile was on my face.

Half an hour later.

"This is a terrible idea." shouted Kristof. "Come on Kristof, I promised you unlimited supply of carrots!" The mention of carrots caught Sven's attention. Kristof sighed in defeat. We were going deeper and deeper into the woods. I remember how the place was like, when she was here…. when she accidentally hit Anna on her head… Remembering that sent shiver down her spine. However, she did not remember it being this far. "Umm… Kristof, are we near?" "We are here." I looked around, not seeing any trolls, or well, rocks. "GUYS!" shouted Kristof. After few seconds, number of rocks rolled in and showed themselves. They gasped, "KRISTOF'S HERE!" One shouted. The rest soon joined. "HE BROUGHT A GIRL!" Kristof buried his face in his palm. I have a feeling that Kristof has been in this situation a couple of times. They were cheering, and started to gather around me. I looked at Kristof, somehow signalling 'Help?' "Alright guys, she is… also… engaged." The trolls looked at him, suddenly silent. It was broken when one of them said, "He really does have a thing for engaged girls." I giggled. Kristof looked at me, as if saying, 'See what I mean?' He explained what I wanted. After few interruptions, questions, overreactions, he managed to explain everything. "Well, no fixer upper fixing for him then."

Few days later

"Are you sure, my queen? Some of us can stay here and assist you prepare this event." Kai said. "No Kai, I must do this myself. Besides, you all deserve bit of holiday anyway. Go, enjoy yourselves, meet your loved ones. You all are like family to me. The guards outside the castle is enough." Kai and other servants nodded, and each of them went to their room to pack their bags for the weekend off I granted them. After seeing each of them go away, I went in to the ball room, only to find it full of tables and chairs like a normal royal ball room. Wait… Why was it full of tables and chairs? Then I realised. "The dinner last week, of course!" I turned back to call out Kai, until I realised, they were gone. "Well done Elsa, nicely done." There was no way that I could move all these tables and chairs all by myself. Well, I wasn't really by myself. Moments later, the ball room was full of guards in armour moving the tables and chairs out of the ball room. After they were done, it was time for me to get to work. I waved my arms, and decorated the room with ice. I looked up, and gasped at the empty ceiling. No chandeliers? Seriously? I pointed my arm at the ceiling, creating a giant chandelier, in the shape of a snowflake. "There, all done. Hmm…" After giving it a thought, I waved my hand, and then soon, the room was snowing. "All done." I checked the time, then I hurried to my room.

Few hours later

"Elsa where are we going? Why are you dressed in a tux?" "Anna, just trust me ok?" I opened the door to the ball room, revealing the room. Anna gasped, and she hugged me tight. "Oh Elsa! This place is beautiful! What is this for?" I smiled, and said, "It's simple. Do you want to build a snowman?" Wide smile appeared on Anna's face, and I dragged Anna into the room. After building multiple snowmen, deciding a name for each of them, I was going to use my powers to make some friends for Olaf. "Ah!" I screamed, as I something hit back of my head. I slowly turned around, and looked at Anna, who was just whistling, as if to pretend that she did not throw the snowball. "Oh, you just did not do that." I waved my hand, and I was wearing a skate. Suddenly the floor was covered by a layer of ice. I grinned, speeding at Anna's direction. "Elsa! That ain't fair!" I scooped her up bridal style, still skating around the ball room. I kissed her while still carrying her. She was not that heavy at all. As Anna started kissing back, I used the opportunity to get even with her. Stopping right in front of a big pile of snow, I threw her right on it. I bursted out laughing. "Elsa this isn't fair! At least also give me a skate!" I raised my eyebrow, and gave her a skate as well. Soon, we were some how having a snow fight and figure skating as well.

After some time. We were just lying on the floor, panting. "Wow" Anna said. "I hope you enjoyed that." I said. "That was amazing. Elsa. Thank you." I stood up, saying, "Well you are going to enjoy this more." Anna also standing up, asked, "Enjoy what?" "Wait here Anna." I skated out of the ball room, soon coming back with my hand at the back. I stood in front of Anna. I grinned, and slowly, I started to go down on one of my knee. I slowly brought my hand forwards, holding a small box. Anna gasped, her hands over her mouth. I opened the box, inside there was a ring that looked like it was made out of ice. "Anna, will you marry me?"

Instead of an answer, I got a kiss. But I exactly knew what that meant.

A/N

HAHAHAHHAHAHA

I know there are a lot of loose ends, but next chapter, you will figure them out.

Thanks!


	5. 5) Seal

"Elsa? I still don't get how we are going to do this." Anna had a blindfold on, her arms wide out. "I mean where are we going to do it? Who's gonna be there? Cause that will be one weird wedding. Of course it's a good weird! It's special and unique but…." I smiled, and I placed my lips against hers to silence her. I pulled back, just smiling. "I'll take that as a signal to just shut up." Anna told me. I laughed, telling her. "Anna, just trust me on this ok? Everything is going to be fine." "I trust you." Although I knew she could trust me, I surely didn't even trust myself when getting blindfolded Anna up the horse. After multiple tries, I decided the blindfold could come after few minutes. When Anna was on the horse, I also went on the same horse, sliding behind Anna, wrapping my arms around Anna's waist, which made Anna blush. As soon as that, we headed for the forest. People would bow at us with confusion on their face as they saw the royal queen and princess blindfolded on the same horse, speeding through the village, heading for the forest. "Elsa? Can you at least tell me WHERE we are going?" I ignored her and instead of giving her the answer, I gave her a gentle squeeze around her waist, which Anna gasped at. The environment became more and more colder, and snow could be seen.

Anna's POV

The horse finally stopped. God, I wish we were here. I really can't stand this blindfold anymore. Elsa helped me get off the horse, and we went up series of stairs. We suddenly stopped, and as soon as we opened a door, I could feel something wrap around against my body. And after waiting and waiting, the blindfolds finally came off. When my eyes finished adjusting to the view, I gasped. We were at Elsa's Ice castle. Ok, I could guess that. But what I couldn't guess, was what was inside it. It was a hall of it's own, everything decorated and crafted by Elsa herself. The great chandelier, the stage, everything. The room was filled with, Trolls! They all cheered as they saw me. I looked down, realising I was wearing a dress that was different from when I was on the horse. Elsa must have made this just now, as the texture of the dress was the same texture as Elsa's except that mine was white, and I had a headpiece on my head. I looked to my side, and Kristof was standing there, in a tux, looking down at me with a smile on his face. "Kristof!" I exclaimed and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" "I am walking you down the aisle." I gasped, now looking at Elsa. "Elsa, you did all this?" Elsa just stood there, smiling. I tried to lean in for a kiss, but to only get rejected, with Elsa's index finger on my lips. "Ah-ah, that comes later."

I was facing the door, standing beside Kristof. "Nervous?" Asked Kristof. "Pffft. No." I lied. I was so nervous. My legs were shaking, and I was holding on tight to Kristof's arm. Noticing this and figuring out I was lying, Kristof did the thing that he was best at. Making me laugh. "Good, cause I am." replied Kristof. I bursted out laughing. Elsa had just went in the hall, giving me a wink before going in. The cheering had stopped, and suddenly the choir started singing. Kristof put his arm around me, reassuring me. "Hey, don't worry, you will be great. You did come up with the vow right?" I looked back at him, smiling. "Yeah. I did." The door opened. I stepped into the hall, and started to walk down the aisle.

Elsa's POV

My god, she was gorgeous. There were so many things in the hall, but everything got blurred out, but her. I was staring at her the whole time. She was slowly walking down the aisle, step by step, becoming closer to me. She was staring at me as well, with a big smile on her face even though it was covered under a veil, I could tell. As Kristof and Anna finished, she tip toed and kissed Kristof on the cheek, before Kristof walked to the side. I gave him a wink as my saying of thank you. We were both looking at each other in the eye. After a moment, we looked forward, where one of the trolls were about to speak. "Hey! You are the one that almost married me and Kristof last time!" I looked back at Kristof with confusion, and he just replied, "Long story." I shook my head, smiling, and looked forward again. The troll started.

"Dearly Beloved. We gather here today to join together these 2 women, Elsa and Anna as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. As they take their Vow today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family; a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together in the bond of love. May their marriage bring peace, joy, comfort and freedom. You may exchange your vows."

"Anna, you are my best friend, my only partner, and my saviour. I will try to repay what you have done for me with everything I can give to offer, may that be my life or such simple thing as building a snowman together. From this day forth, I promise you this Anna. I shall laugh with you in times of joy, comfort you in times of sorrow. I will grow old with you, and will stand by your side till death parts us."

"Elsa, from the moment I threw myself at that blade for you, I was certain that my feeling, my love for you was true. Because for the first time in forever, I realised what true love is, and now I am certain of this feeling I am feeling. There are no regrets, and there will be no hesitations of doing anything that will strengthen our already strong love. I love you for who you are inside, not for who you pretend to be, and I always will."

Tears were swelling up for both of us.

"At this time I will ask you. Do you Elsa, take Anna to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship, love her today, tomorrow and forever? Through sickness, good times and bad, and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Anna, take Elsa to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship, love her today, tomorrow and forever? Through sickness, good times and bad, and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"May we have the rings?"

Olaf walked towards us, holding up the rings. I held Anna's hand and put the ring on her delicate finger. Then she put it on mine.

"I know pronounce you to be married. You may kiss your partner."

I stepped, and unveiled Anna's face. I held Anna's chin, holding it up, and leaned in, sealing our love forever.

A/N

It isn't over yet!


	6. 6) Long lost, Yet Better Lost

A/N

Time to bring an O.C into this story. There will be no change of ships, I promise. Or Character death.

Long time ago.

I woke up by series of shouting. I wondered what could it be, that there were people shouting at top of their lungs at this hour. I got out of my bed, and headed for the window. I rubbed my eyes, and looked out the window. Mom and Dad was there, still in their night gowns, with… a guy. "How dare you." Dad shouted. "How dare you step into this kingdom." "What, now I can't even come back to my home?" His home? He had turquoise eyes, full of anger. He had blonde hair, same colour as mine, and he looked strangely similar to dad. "This will never be your home. Never unless you prove to us that you are a changed man." The guy screamed in frustration, but soon, calming down, he asked this time. "Can I… Can I at least see them?" His eyes glowed with hope. Dad hesitated, as if it was hard to say no. However, at the end, the answer was no. The guy waved his arm in anger, and Ice launched from his arm, piercing the castle wall. Oh. My. God. I can't believe what I saw. I am not alone! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard him shout, once again. "I can't even see my own SISTERS!" I covered my mouth with both my hands. "Fine. This is how you want it to be? Fine. I will change father. I don't care how long it will take. I will come back. Then you will be proud, just like the old times." He turned around, and walked out of the castle. Mom reached out, as if wanting to hold him back, and softly said, "Erich…"

"Aaaaahhh!"

I woke up, panting. It was a dream. No it couldn't have been. It felt so real… It felt like a flashback. But…. I don't remember anything about him… Not even a single memory of him. Suddenly, my head was throbbing. I fell back, lying down, my eyes rolling up. The memories… memories of my older brother… They were coming back. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Anna came rushing to my side, panicking. She desperately called for a doctor, but before they could come, I blacked out.

"Elsa…" A man's voice. "Elsa… Elsa… Elsa…" the voice started to change to Anna's.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, as I opened my eyes. "Anna…" I replied. Anna hugged me tight, sobbing. "Oh Elsa! I thought you had a seizure, I thought I was never going to see you again!" She pulled back, and leaned in again, this time for a passionate kiss. I was kissing back, however, my mind was occupied by my apparently long lost brother. We pulled apart, Anna drying her tears. "Elsa, what happened? I heard you scream, and I ran, but you were already unconscious." I looked at her. "Anna, what I am going to tell you now, you have to listen to it very carefully." I started to explain, and Anna's eyes started to widen, and her jaws started to drop. When I finished explaining, there was nothing but silence. Until, "Wow. I feel really not special." I couldn't help myself but to laugh, amused by Anna's innocence. "Anna, you are special. You are the only one in our family without the power right now!" I replied. "Uh… Elsa, I am not sure if that's a good special but… thanks." I smiled, and I hugged her tight. "So… what are we going to do? Are we going to search for him?" "No. And hopefully, he isn't going to come back. I've seen the way he used his powers Anna."

Another days passed, and Anna and I were living happily ever after. We were happy. Despite the need to keep it a secret, we were managing it pretty well. But we both knew that we weren't living it to the happiest. If only there was someone else to take over Arendelle… Thought of Erich passed my mind, and I slapped myself for that. How could I? I cannot let the people of Arendelle be ruled under a monster. But what if he actually changed? What if he was the rightful leader, that was willing to take the full responsibility as a monarch, and was willing to marry another woman, and make an heir for Arendelle? Wasn't that better for Arendelle? Isn't that better than having a monarch who secretly has her sister as a wife and will not have an heir? No. People like him don't change. Our father was a wise man. There must have been a reason he kicked Erich out but not me, despite having the same ability. But then, we did have the same father, and the same mother. "Elsa… Are you ok?" Anna showed up, worried. "Oh. Anna. Yes I am fine. Just thinking." Anna hugged me, and I hugged her back. I was sitting, and Anna was standing. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she wrapped my head and pulled me closer to her. After a moment of silence, Anna broke it by saying, "Hey… Elsa?" "Yes?" Still not letting go. "What if he…. I don't know… took over you?" I pulled back, "What?" "What if he took over you, and we were free? We wouldn't have to worry about anything! We can finally be free! We can adopt kids, we can grow old together, watch our kids grow! We could have a proper married life!" "Anna, as much as I would love to do that, you know I can't leave the people of Arendelle to be doomed." The awkward silence was broken, when one of the guards rushed into the room, panting. "What is the matter general?" I asked. "There is a man. He wishes to see you. He was calling you and Princess Anna as simply, Elsa and Anna."

I was making my way to see my long lost yet better off lost older brother. My heart was thumping. I saw him, his blonde hair, tall. He was looking out the window. He turned around saw me, and smiled. I paced towards him, and when I was in front of him, I created an ice blade, and held it up against his throat. "If you think you are here to take the throne, you are mistaken." He was calm. Too calm. He just laughed. "Now, didn't father always tell you to just conceal it, and not to feel it?" He touched the blade, and within seconds, blade melted into puddle of water. I stepped back in shock, forgetting that he had the same power as me. He just stood still, looking straight into my eye. "Erich." I said.

"Hello Elsa. Long time no see. How is Anna?"

A/N

The story will resume with Elsanna I swear! But for a moment, it might be bit dark.

Maybe, we have another 2 chapters to go? :(


	7. 7) Too late

"What are you doing here?" He shrugged, and started to pace around the room. "Just visiting, you know?" My eyes never leaving him replied. "No one goes missing for more than a decade and comes back for 'visiting'." "I am not here to reclaim the throne, or in fact just use the hospitality of my once home. My rights and identity as prince was stripped from me long ago Elsa." He started to walk towards me. Trying to say calm, I reminded him the question. "You still haven't answered me Erich. Why are you here?" He was right in front of me. "I was planning to visit this place before. I was planning to visit father." The mention of dad made me sad, but it was not the time to lose focus. "Then, I heard about the accident, and I realised it's not the right time to visit. I was going to visit him to show him that I have changed, that I am not the monster that I used to be." "People like you don't change. Erich. We all know that." He just sat down on the couch, and simply said "You are right Elsie." I growled. I always hated it when he called me that. "I haven't really… changed. But let's just say I finally accomplished what father told both of us. I've learnt to conceal, not feel." I had enough of it. "Well, guess what Erich? You did earn yourself a spot in this castle. In the dungeon." I didn't know why I called the guards, when I knew it is going to be a big mistake. He could easily toss away the guards, and the chains wouldn't matter to him. However, Erich didn't protest. Instead, he offered his hands to the guards, who just cuffed him and sent him to the dungeon. Erich remained calm, but his eyes remained on me until I was out of sight.

"What are we gonna do Elsa?" Anna asked. "I don't know Anna, he just let them take him away. He didn't even seem mad." We just both sat, not talking at all. "Hey, at least we don't have to worry about him bringing an army to Arendelle and invading it right? At least now we know where he is." Anna closed in. "Then maybe… We can continue with our life? Elsa… I miss your touch." She slowly sat on my lap, facing me. I couldn't help but to grin. For the first time since the night I had the dream, we embraced each other and let ourselves be. We were kissing, my hands were going all over Anna's body. She held me tight, and I buried my face on Anna's shoulders. "Well… I really think I should have brought a popcorn. I got myself a good scene here." We both flew out of our chairs. Erich was just standing by the doorway, smiling at us. His chains broken. I waved my arm without thinking, and spear of Ice launched itself towards Erich, who just stopped it with his fingertip as the spear began to melt. Anna hid behind me, her eyes wide open at the sight she just saw. "Elsa, I swear, you are going to kill someone one day if it wasn't me who walked in on you guys like this." He said teasingly. "Guards!" I called out. "Oh come on! Elsa! I just got out of that miserable place!" "Guards!" This time, Anna called out. Soon, the guards came and pinned him down the floor again. And yet again, he did not protest. As soon as he was taken away, I hugged Anna tight. "Elsa…" "Yes?" "He thawed your ice."

Few hours later.

I really did not want to do this. But I knew I had to figure it out. The only way that I found out how to thaw the ice, was using the power of true love. It was either that Erich had figured out another way to thaw the ice, or that he did intact experience and still have feelings of true love. Which seemed highly unlikely. I arrived at his cell, surprised to see Erich just lying down on the floor, in his cell. His full body constraint was broken, and he was just… there. "Sorry about the thing Elsie. It was getting uncomfortable." I looked at the bars. It was untouched. "You could have easily escaped this place. Why didn't you?" He sat up, still his eyes closed. "I told you Elsie, I am not here to cause trouble. I learned to conceal." I just stared back, grabbing the nearby chair, also sitting down. "So, you and Anna huh? That's cute. Well maybe, next time you guys decide to come down here for your 'sessions', you guys should really clean up. This place stinks." Sudden rush of heat came to my face. I waved my hand, and the Ice ring magically appeared on my ring finger. For the first time, I saw surprise on Erich's face, as he noticed the ring. But soon enough, his normal expression came back again. "That far? Aren't you naughty Elsie." "How?" I cut him off. "How what?" "How did you thaw the ice?" Erich sighed, now looking at me. "I thought you knew that Elsa." "Are you seriously telling me that you, felt true love?" I said in disbelief. "Ouch." replied Erich.

Erich's POV

"Let me tell you a story Elsa." Elsa interrupted. "Am I gonna waste my time?" "Do you want to know how I felt true love or not?" She hesitantly sat down again.

Long time ago.

"Erich!" I heard a voice from the distance. I turned around, knowing who it would be. It was Alice. Alice was the girl that I have spent the past year with. She was nice, accepting and gorgeous. The night was cold, and the weather was harsh with storm. "Erich! Where are you going?" I faced forward again, stomping my way out. "Go away Alice!" "Erich, why are you leaving me? I thought, I thought we had something special!" I turned around, facing her. It was hard to see, but I could see her face clearly. "Alice, people around me always get hurt! I don't want to hurt you again!" Alice frowned, saying "Hurt me? Erich, that was just a scratch!" "It might have been a scratch, but next time it will be worse! Alice! Please! Just forget about me! You deserve so much better!" "Erich no! I am coming with you!" "Alice! Please don't do this! I am a monster!" I waved my arm, making blocks of Ice form at the floor around her. However, Alice kept marching forward. I kept waving my hand, trying to stop her advancing. "Alice, stop! I will hurt you!" "I don't care Erich if you hurt me! I love you!" I waved my hand too fast out of frustration. Sound of pierce alarmed me. The storm froze, and suddenly, it was silent. I could only hear my own breathing, and soon, the sound of body falling. "ALICE!" I ran to her, holding her head up. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no what have I done?" The Ice was impaled in her stomach, and it was too big to just take it out. "Stay with me Alice, we will go get a doctor, and you will be fine." Alice interrupted me. "Do you… Do you love me Erich?" Alice asked, her voice fading. "I love you Alice, I do, and I will stay here with you until we both die so please! Don't leave me!" I held my hands above the ice. I did not know what I was doing, but something told me to do it. Slowly, in this freezing weather, the Ice started to melt. Smile appeared on my face, and as soon as it all melted, I looked at Alice.

"I was too late."

A/N

I think the next chapter is going to be the end :(


	8. 8) The Plan

A/N:

Ok, I lied. This won't be the last chapter. :D

I must admit, the pace of the story is quite all over the place, sorry about that :(

But then again, this is my first ever FanFic. Thanks for the feedback and Constructive Criticism!

Special Thanks to Priscila!

* * *

Elsa's POV

"Ever since then, I promised myself, that I would never use power other than to protect people that I care about." I sat there is shock, just staring at my brother, who just looked down. All the confidence and his relaxed look disappeared. "Now you may not believe me-" "No." I cut him off. "I do believe you." Then I just simply stood up, and started to leave the dungeon. "Is that it?" Erich called out. I stopped, briefly looking back to him. "That lock has been broken by you long time ago. You can decide to leave the palace, or you can stay at dad's room." Each step I took, voices in my mind were fighting. 'Elsa! What are you doing! He is still a great danger to Arendelle!' 'Oh shut up, if he was a great danger, he would have killed us ages ago.' "Hey Elsa?" The voice startled me, as I turned around to look at him again. "Thanks… I guess. For understanding." I couldn't help but to smile. "It's nothing. I am sorry about Alice." As I was about to turn, he called me again. "I kind of don't remember where dad's room was…" There was a silly smile on his face, which reminded me so much of beautiful smile of Anna's. I guess we are siblings after all. I brought him up to the room, and couldn't help but to notice the same look in Erich's eyes what I found in Anna's eyes at my coronation day when the gates finally opened. More and more, it felt like I could trust him. More and more I felt that he is now a worthy king.

I have been thinking about handing over the throne to Erich ever since that night. Also, it was not just me. It was Anna as well. We both fantasised about our life as normal couple, no one ever judging us, no more living a lie, where we could both be ourselves, where we could love each other to the fullest. No more hiding the ring, no more going into the wardrobe. And for certainly, we could finally adopt our own child. "Elsa?" I snapped out of my fantasy. "Sorry, yeah?" "So what is Erich gonna do now? I mean he isn't going to just fool around like me right? Not saying that I fool around of course… I work hard all day!… Yeah…" I chuckled, and gave Anna a soft kiss. "Perhaps, he could take over your job of being the laziest person in the world." I teased. Anna pouted, and she said as she wrapped her arms around me. "Or, he could take over your job of ruling Arendelle, and then we could live happily. Ever. After." "Anna, I know you suggested it first, but are you actually willing to give up everything for us? Right as a princess, all the benefit? We need to work for our own. Things won't just appear like it does here." There was a moment of silence. However, Anna grabbed both of my hands and looked straight into my eye. "Elsa, if it means that we can be together just like anyone else, I am willing to give up anything."

The next day

Anna and I were eating breakfast, feeding each other like that cheesy couples on the movies. I would spread the butter, and Anna would hold her mouth open as I fed it to her. The door creaked, and we immediately stopped what we were doing, only to find Erich enter the room. "Don't worry ladies, it's just me." He sat down, and started to spread butter on a bread. The room became silent, and somehow, colder. I never felt it before, but since Erich was here, and he had the same power as me, maybe now I could finally feel what cold feels like. "So… how's the royal life again?" Anna asked, always the conversation starter. "Hard. I mean even when I was a prince, I didn't really… behave like one, so… yeah, but I will get use to it." Another moment of silence. "So what are you gonna do now?" Erich just put the knife down and smiled. "You have never changed Anna have you?" Anna looked at me with confusion, silently asking, 'What is he talking about?' I just shook my head, chuckling. "I don't know, maybe I could help Elsa with the paperwork, or what was his name again? Christopher?" "Kristof." Anna replied. "Yeah. Kristof with Ice business." 'Or you could be the king.' I thought to myself. "Or you could be the king!" Anna shouted. I looked sharply at her, full of surprise. Even Erich looked back in surprise, and Anna noticed both of us. "Or not…" Erich laughed. "I would love to, but I don't think Elsa would allow me." "Well actually, mmph!" I covered her mouth with my hands. "Anna! We will talk about that later." Then I felt it. She licked my palm. "Oh, you just did not do that." I started to tickle her, as we both started laughing. Then from the other side of the table, I heard Erich say, "You guys sure do make a cute couple." We both settled down in embarrassment.

"Elsa, when are we going to tell him?" Anna asked as soon as Erich went to help Kristof. "We will, Anna, but not now. Not this soon." I told her. "Elsa but why? He even got your trust! That tells us something! I mean… it's not like that you don't trust people easily, all I am trying to say is that… if you believe in someone, anyone can believe in him, cause you know… You are wise and all." I smiled. "I know Anna, I do trust him. But we just need to make sure that people of Arendelle aren't going to think we abandoned them when we do leave." Anna tilted her head in confusion, and I automatically explained. "Meaning, We have to introduce Erich to people, and to the servants. So that they know who is ruling them, so that people feel safe under Erich." Anna just frowned, and told me, "Elsa, why must you be so forward thinking?" "I know, I hate it too." We walked down the garden a bit more, our hands entwined. It was nice. Just walking down, hand in hand with Anna, enjoying the silence, but knowing that Anna is right next to me. "I could really get used to this." I said out loud. We turned to look at each other. "Being just us two."

"I've got a plan."


	9. AN) Exam Hiatus :(

**I AM SORRY, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE :(**

**But this isn't also an announcement saying that I wont continue so YAY~ :D**

**All I am trying to say is, I am sorry about the hiatus, I currently had/have exams last week and next week. I want to thank you all for the favs/follows, and reviews. :D You guys are all great, so understanding despite this being my first ever fanfic.**

**Elsa, Anna and Erich will be back! I swear that on my right as Elsanna Shipper!**

PS. Once again, special credits to Priscila ;)


	10. 9) This is It

**A/N: This is it. The Last chapter of my story Confession. I am so sorry for the long hiatus, my exams went really well, all thanks to you guys' support! Please, enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

There were cheering. Everybody was clapping. Everybody made way for the troops to march, there were music everywhere. I was on a horse, and so was Erich. Today was the day where we celebrated the return of the prince of Arendelle. Erich seemed uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting, as he seemed frozen on the back of the horse. Girls of Arendelle shrieked as Erich went by, people were staring in awe as they stared at Erich's tailored suit. It was dark blue, with gold outlines all over it. Erich slowed down, until his horse was right next to mine. "Why are we doing this again?" He whispered, trying hard as possible not to look uncomfortable. "People have to be aware that their prince is back, and that it's a good thing." Erich Sighed. He forced a smile as crowd of people bowed before him. "How long is this route?" I teased him by saying "How the hell are you gonna be the king if you can't handle this?" Before he could reply, I marched on.

Few days earlier

"What's the plan?" Anna asked. "You, are going to go away for a while, saying that you were invited to a party or something." "OOH! A party! What party?" I sighed. 'How could she be this slow sometimes?' "No Anna, you are not actually gonna go to a party." "Oh." "You are going to go to Corona, and go meet Eugene. You remember him right?" Anna scratched her head, trying hard to remember. "Anna, we even went to their wedding." After moment of Anna thinking, she replied. "Nope. Don't know him." "Rapunzel?" "Oh! Rapunzel! Now I know him. Ok, so what then?" "Well, I know that he has a connection with ex-thugs. I need you to hire those ex-thugs, to play a role. I need you to make them act like they came to assassinate me, but you have to make sure that they won't harm any of our people or guards." Anna just stood there, frowning. "O…k? I still don't get how this is going to convince Erich and people that Erich is a worthy king." "I will let Erich save me from them. Then the people would witness that, then they will know that he is a worthy king."

Now

I heard a scream from the distance. Guards at the front started to drop one by one. I noticed the small darts on their neck. 'Smart' I thought to myself. Erich tensed, and he held his hands out in defence. I pretended to panic. Then, a dart struck me in the arm out of nowhere. "OUCH!" I shouted. In matter of seconds, I was snatched from my horse, and I was being dragged by two thugs. "Nice aim" I whispered. The thugs simply smiled, and replied "Thanks." Erich started to chase us. He was really good at horse riding I must say. He managed to ride over the sleeping troops, without stepping on any of them. Ok now I was bit scared. Erich was so serious. He snatched me from two thugs with out any effort, and he immediately turned back, leaving a distance between us and the two thugs. As he dropped me when there were distance, he charged towards the two thugs without giving me time to explain what was happening. "Uh oh." I thought to myself. I looked from the distance as he simply knocked the first thug out with a single blow, and he formed an Ice dagger, holding it up against the thug's throat. "How dare you, how dare you try to kidnap my sister?" The thug was scared to death. I shouted, "Erich stop!" He looked back, in confusion. The street was silent. Everybody was staring at Erich. This was not going according to the plan. However, people started to cheer, and started to chant Erich's name. However, I knew that Erich was not enjoying any of this. He looked down at his hand, holding the dagger, and looked back at the thug. He dropped the dagger, as if realising what he had done, and ran back to the castle.

"Erich!" I searched for him in the castle. I searched my parent room, the kitchen, the dining area, the garden, everywhere. I finally checked the study, only to find Erich kneeling in front of painting of our parents, crying. "Elsa…. Why am I such a monster?" I looked around him, and I realised the bag packed. "Erich, what are you planning to do?" "I am leaving Elsa, I am too dangerous. I thought I could control it, but I can't! I almost killed someone back there!" I went to him, and kneeled beside him. "Oh, Erich, but you are not a monster. You do know how to control it. You knew when you had to use your power when you needed to. You did it to protect me. You did it because you cared for me. You are not a monster, Erich, you are a worthy king." Suddenly, the door busted open, and Anna came rushing in. "Oh my god! What happened? Did the plan fail?" I shut my eyes shut, really hoping that that didn't just happen. Erich just stared at us, in confusion, waiting for an explanation.

"Erich, we were going to tell you about this, but I never meant it to happen this way. The thug back there, he was hired by us to act. We were trying to convince you and the people of Arendelle, that you were a worthy king. And our plan, it did work! You showed the people of Arendelle, that you are intact a worthy king! Please. Erich. Don't leave. Our powers, it's not a curse. It's a gift. I tried to run away from everything, the same reason why you are trying to run away. Leaving Anna, was the biggest mistake I have ever made. As soon as I left her, I realised how much I missed her, and how I regretted the decision. Erich, I won't let you do this to yourself. Please Erich, don't leave. Please. Do this for us." There were tears in my eyes, and in Anna's as well. We both just stared at Erich, who stared back at us. After moment of silence, he finally talked, his voice still shaking. "You know Elsa? A simple 'Can you replace me?' would have been fine."

Few days later

It was in the middle of the night. The town was all asleep, and the moon shined over the village. We were standing outside, at the gate. Anna and I were putting luggages on the horse tram. When we were done, we looked back. Erich was there, with his new crown, and so was Kristof, and Olaf. "I guess this is it." My voice was shaky. Anna was crying behind me, holding on to my arms tight. I was embraced into a hug, from Kristof, Olaf, and Erich. "Please… take care of them. Promise?" Erich's turquoise eyes shined bright under the moon. "I promise." It was Anna's turn to say goodbye. "Look after Olaf ok? His cloud needs to be replaced every year." She gave Kristof a warm hug, and a short kiss on the lips. For once, I was not jealous. I was happy. We both got on to the horse tram, and waved goodbye at them. They were there for us. They were there until we were out of sight. They were there for us, and they will be there for us.

We held each other tightly, embracing each other.

"This is it Elsa. This is the end of our taboo love."

"No Anna, this is the beginning of our new life. Our new future. Our new love."

We stared at each other, and Kissed, as we headed for the future.

* * *

**:( That's it my friends, that is it. I would like to thank everyone for everything, this was a hell of a ride, and a great experience for me. I started this fanfic, thinking 'What the hell am I doing?' but look where we are! Hopefully, this wont be my last fanfic, and I surely hope I see you guys soon.**

**P.S.**

**SPECIAL THANKS and IDEA CREDITS to Priscila! :)**


End file.
